


Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, this was thrown together in like 2 days, v angsty at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not strong enough for the both of us<br/>What was I supposed to do<br/>You know I love you</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Was I Supposed To Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my interpretation of the song 'Stay' by Mayday Parade (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAfNjdcgp4E) The song lyrics are in italics and i did take a few lines out, because I couldn't make them fit into the story.

_I need some time just deliver the things that I need for now_

_Everything that I feel's like a warm deep calm casting over me_

_And it's taking me to somewhere new_

 

Jack and Mark decided to take some time away from each other. Living in LA with your boyfriend should be the best thing in the world; and it was for a long time. They just... grew apart. Mark still had affection towards Jack, but it was more of a 'the sex is great and I still care for you but I can't do this'.

Jack still loved Mark, how could he not? He wanted to be with him for as long as he could. Mark said he couldn't do this anymore, and Jack left.

 

_If you believe that everything's alright_

_You won't be all alone tonight_

_And I'd be blessed by the light of your company,_

_Slowly lifting me to somewhere new_

 

He left to the outskirts of the city, found a studio apartment and a job at a local bookstore.

Jack missed him greatly. Tossing in the sheets because of a bad dream; Mark not there to calm him.

 

_Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well_

_Since the last time that we spoke, you said_

_"Please understand if I see you again don't even say hello."_

 

Mark had asked Jack to not call him. He understood. Mark had a life too, but he didn't want Jack to be apart of that life anymore.

 

_What a night it is, when you live like this_

_And you're coming up beneath the clouds,_

_Don't let me down_

_All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now_

 

Jack cried. He didn't want to but it came anyway. He wanted Mark to tell him he still still loved him, that it would be ok. He couldn't move on. They had been part of each other's lives for years. Sentiment got the best of Jack.

 

_Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well_

_Since the last time that we spoke, I said_

_"Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope"_

 

Months spent in his home away from home (a sad life away from Mark) and he said he would never but he did. It started with wine at dinner every night, to slightly hungover to work for a week before a coworker caught on and asked if he was alright. Jack didn't want to answer.

 

_I'm not strong enough for the both of us_

 

The phone number was still imprinted in Jacks brain. Mark picked up after 2 rings. After months of no conversation Jack broke.

 

_What was I supposed to do_

_You know I love you_


	2. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eh just chapter 2

He couldn't tell but Mark was holding back tears. "I'm sorry Sean. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I ever wanted you to leave. I- I honestly thought I wasn't good enough and then we had a fight and I blew up and didn't know what to do and you- you, I'm sorry. I asked you not to call and that was bad on my part." He could hear sniffles now. 

 

"Mark, um, can I come back? Just for the night so we can sort this out?" Jack said in a rush. He didn't know what the fuck he was doing. 

 

"Of course. I'll see you later then?"

 

"Yeah"

 

Mark hung up, and Jack went out to his car to start the 25 minute drive to Marks' place. 

 

##################

 

"But do you still love me?"

 

"Yes"

 

_ Please just stay _

_ Stay _


End file.
